


A Light, Feathery Kiss

by tabemonohime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apologies, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Mentioned Sawamura Daichi, Mentioned Sugawara Koushi, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, Regret, Tutoring, mentioned karasuno people, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabemonohime/pseuds/tabemonohime
Summary: It was all his fault. His fault for being oblivious. His fault for not noticing. His fault for needing tutoring in the first place.Kageyama learns that being oblivious can lead to people getting hurt.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	A Light, Feathery Kiss

"Tobio-kun! Let's have lunch together!"

"Sure."

You and Kageyama had been dating for almost a year now. He asked you out after they beat Aoba Johsai in their first year, you said yes, and the rest was history. Of course, you knew that your little blueberry of a boyfriend wasn't a huge fan of PDA, still barely managing to hold your hand even now. It was fine! You knew he liked you and he knew you liked him. You were in the college prep classes with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, so you grew close to them as well. The salty fry and the sweetest angel you had ever knew quickly formed a trio with you. 

"Where do you wanna eat? We can go to the rooftop maybe?"

"Wherever you want." you smiled. Kageyama always replied straightforwardly, never the talkative one. 

"Tsukki! Yama! You guys wanna come along?"

"Tch. I don't wanna see you guys slobbering all over each other during lunch, so no thanks." Tsukishima grumpily replied.

"Aww, Tsukki! Don't be mean!" Yamaguchi quickly tried to cover his friend's salty ass.

Getting up from your desk with your lunch in hand, you replied, "Welp! I guess it's just me and you Tobio!"

Heading up to the rooftop, you casually linked your arm around his arm, trying to test out where his limit was today. Thankfully, he seemed just a little tense, but otherwise fine. 

"Oh yeah, I think I'm getting assigned a tutor from your class. For help with math." Kageyama suddenly said, seemingly just voicing his thought out loud. 

"Ooh! Do you think I could do it?" you were slightly excited at the prospect of having an excuse to spend even more time with Kageyama. The other wasn't one to initiate contact. Sure, he asked you out on a date here and there, but you kinda wanted more. 

Shaking his head, "I don't wanna trouble you with more stuff. You'd have to stay behind after volleyball practice. I think her name was...Tachibana Yuzuru?"

Your face instantly soured. Tachibana Yuzuru was the leader of the biggest clique in your class. They basically just gossiped about every single other girl they knew, trashtalking them behind their backs while pretending to be all innocent in front of the real people.

"You know her?" Kageyama asked. 

"Pft. Know her? She's the biggest piece of crap I've ever had to deal with in my life."

His eyebrows creased slightly, "I'm sure she's not that bad. Anyway, it starts today after practice, so don't wait for me."

Pouting slightly, you replied to him quickly as you both finished your lunches, "You'll see. You can judge her yourself."

You got up with a slight skip in your step, happy that the two of you had spent some time together during lunch. As he got up, you gave him a little peck on the cheek, instantly making his face burst into a tomato-like red. 

"P-gfp-s-" he stuttered out, stumbling slightly at your action, making you giggle. He usually acted all calm and aloof, so it made you happy that you got to see these sides of him. 

_Hmm. Should I wait for him anyway? My club just finished and I think his tutoring session should finish in about 10 minutes. You giggled as you thought to yourself, "Maybe he'll see how horrible Tachibana-san is and we can just talk about it on the way home._

What you saw shocked you.

That piece of trash was literally hanging off your boyfriend. Trying to press her chest onto his arm and putting her face literally centimeters away from his.

AND HE

WAS

JUST

TAKING 

IT.

It wasn't like he was flustered or anything. It just seemed like he didn't care about her. 

In fact, he was even smiling a bit. Barely, but you could tell. You had become able to read his expression pretty well by now. Sometimes even the rest of the team wasn't able to tell when he was feeling down or stressed, but you always could. 

"T-Tobio!" you needed to call him. To make sure that the 1000 different scenarios running through your head at the same time weren't true. Your brain cooked up all sorts of juicy scenarios, which you should've known were fake, but the irrational part of your brain made you feel insecure. 

He looked up immediately, but instead of the smile you expected, you watched as his face turned into a scowl.

Huh?

Why?

Shouldn't he have been happy that you waited for him?

Why was he scowling?

"Why are you still here? Shouldn't you be going home by now?" 

You jumped as he spoke at a volume that was close to a shout.

"But, I just wanted to-"

"No buts!" he cut you off right as you tried to explain the fact that you just wanted to go home with him. Was it that hard?

You simply watched, mute as he (FINALLY) took his arm away from that piece of crap and walked up to you. 

A flicker of hope sparked inside, maybe he wasn't angry, but just flustered? Of course. You reassured yourself. He just didn't wanna be seen in a compromising situation with another girl, and he would explain everything to you as the two of you walked home together. That had to be it.

Opening your mouth to speak again, "Tobio, I-"

"Let's go!"

He didn't even give you the chance to speak as you were dragged off. That bitch behind you calling out, "Boys don't like clingy girls, alright?"

That made you freeze.

It was just one sentence. It shouldn't have bothered you. 

But that sentence was the start of it all. Your mind changed into overthinking mode. 

Kageyama and you were finally by yourselves on the way home, so you decided to try to do something. Anything would be fine, as long as it boosted your confidence and belief that you guys were going steady. 

Reaching out for his hand, you went in for the hold, but the moment he felt your fingers touch him, his hand darted away as quickly as possible. This shocked you. He had never so openly refused to hold your hand before. At most, he would stutter about how he wasn't ready yet, or something like that. 

But what he just did was complete rejection. 

"T-Tobio, can I have just a quick h-hug t-then?" you meekly asked, voice coming out as quiet as a mosquito. 

"Huh? Why! No! S-Stop being to clingy, idiot!" he answered.

That was it.

It's over.

You let your hands drop to your side as you stared at the ground, not wanting to see his face at the moment. You knew he was a blunt person, but...it was just too much for you right now to face the rejection. 

You had enough. 

The tears started welling up as the pavement tile you were staring at started turning into two, four, eight tiles. Kageyama was in front of you, yelling at you telling you to hurry up. 

Half shouting and half trying-to-hide-the-fact-you-were-crying sobbing, you replied, "I-I think I need to stop by somewhere first. Don't mind me, you go home first." darting in the opposite direction without listening to what he was saying. 

A voice in your head shouted at Kageyama, telling him to run after you and ask you what's wrong. 

He didn't run.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Yamaguchi, always the angel, asked first thing when he saw you in the morning. 

Smiling weakly, "Is it that obvious?" was your reply, knowing you cried yourself to sleep last night.

"Basically your entire face is puffy, your eyelids are swollen and red, you look like you haven't slept in weeks, and your hair is horrible." your favorite salt boi interjected, "Nothing out of the normal."

"Tsukki!" Yamaguchi indignantly cried out.

You smiled, "Thanks Yama-kun. I think I needed that. Just something normal in my life."

He looked at you worriedly, "But...what's wrong? Did you have a fight with Kageyama or something?"

You winced at that statement, "N-not exactly. I-I think I just need some time...maybe."

Tsukishima cocked an eyebrow at that statement, "What?" he smirked, "Did you guys break up or something?" He was fully expecting your usual witty retort.

Instead, more tears started streaming down your face.

"T-Tsukki!"

"Oi!"

The time before homeroom became them trying to calm you down and stop you from crying before the teacher got here. 

During lunch, you finally told the whole story to them. Tobio hadn't even stopped by to check in on you. Of course, it was probably because of the text he sent you last night.

_Oh yeah, I'm also gonna be studying with her during lunch, so we can't eat lunch together for a while._

Yamaguchi shot you a sympathetic look and gave you slow rubs on the back to calm you down while Tsukishima just looked mildly irked

"What? You got a snarky comment about my story or something?"

He sighed, "Nah, it's just that the King should just come and apologize already. I don't wanna have to deal with you crying every day during lunch."

That got you smiling, "Aw, Tsukki, you really do have a soft spot for me dontcha?"

"Shut up. You wish."

School ended and you left right after the bell rang, meaning no chance of bumping into Kageyama. For some reason, that gave you relief. Knowing that he had more tutoring with that stupid piece of trash didn't exactly put you in the best mood. Once you got home, you collapsed onto the bed, muting your phone and just switching off any communication devices in exchange for a nice long nap. One of the mottos you lived by was: Just sleep it all off, brah.

"Oi, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi. Why wasn't (y/n) in the classroom today?" Kageyama was curious at practice, and there was no one else to ask, so he had no choice but to ask Tsukishima. 

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, "Isn't it obvious? Or is our King too **oblivious** to notice?" he emphasized that one word.

You could practically see the annoyed symbol on Kageyama's face as he argued with Tsukishima.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, I guess it's normal for a King to not care about us commoner's affairs."

"Just tell me why she wasn't there! It's not that hard!"

"Well-"

Before it could escalate, Yamaguchi slowly dragged Tsukishima away while the rest of Karasuno brought Kageyama back to practice. 

Suga and Daichi were curious about Tsukishima's reaction, as he usually wasn't one to defend people, but they decided that they should stay out of it. After all, it had nothing to do with them. 

Two weeks passed with the same routine happening over and over again. You opted to leave school straight away or head to your club straight away after the bell rang, effectively cutting off a lot of your interactions with Kageyama. You two only really talked through text or the rare call. Kageyama still had tutoring, so it wasn't like he could come find you any time he liked. 

This gave you mixed feelings, it was good that he was focusing on his studies, but did this showcase to you the extent of his feelings for you? He wasn't the clingy type, but he usually at least tried to spare some time for you. This time, it really became nothing. 

Was this...a sign?

Did he finally get tired of you?

These thoughts plagued your head time and time again in the dead of the night, all the way until you heard the sound of birds chirping outside your window. Your dark eye circles became darker and darker, your eyes grew heavier each day. Headaches started hitting you at random times. You ate less, drank less, spoke less. 

It was even starting to worry Tsukishima, even with him being the salty trash he is. 

"Oi, (y/n), you doing okay?"

"Hm?" him speaking had knocked you out of your trance, "I'm good. Nothing out of the ordinary, haha." a listless reply from your end. The two boys glanced at each other while you lay your head on the table, not even bothering to bring lunch these days. 

"(y/n), you want some of my lunch? I know you like the tuna mayo onigiri!" Yamaguchi tried to sound excited and happy, a huge contrast to your mood right now.

"Yama-kun, I'm fine. I'll just try to nap before next class."

It was in English class that it finally struck. All the fatigue and stress that had concentrated inside you burst. 

Tsukishima literally watched in shock as you fainted in the middle of reading the example sentence.

He shot up and with Yamaguchi, brought you to the nurse's office.

"Woah there! Someone fainted?" the school nurse looked surprised.

"Yep," Tsukishima grumbled, pretending to be annoyed, but Yamaguchi could see that he was worried for you too, hands slightly shaking. 

"Looks like a case of severe fatigue and bad self-care. This little lady needs to relax, have some fun! Either of you two her boyfriend?" she laughed lightly, missing the grim looks on both the boys' faces, "Well, she''ll be fine after some rest. Go back to class. I'll take care of her until she wakes up."

You woke up with another banging migraine, the throbbing in your head was basically constant now. 

The nurse's office?

Oh yeah, you had fainted in class. Wow, that was embarrassing. 

"Hey, sweetie. I got some headache medicine for you, along with some bread. You gotta take care of yourself, understand?" the school nurse smiled at you. 

"Yep. I got it. Just been kinda stressed lately." you replied to her, munching on the bread. Wow, how long has it been since you really ate something, not just some snack to keep you going.

"Is school over already?"

"Yep, the bell just rang. Now, if you need anything, call me. Feel free to stay longer, take your time." she told you softly, getting back to her other work. 

You thanked her and sat up on the bed. The headache had gotten better, the throbbing in your head was less prominent. Noticing how dry your throat was, you reached for the water on the bedside table. Your hands were visibly shaking as you used all your strength to lift the water jug. You hadn't realised how bad the condition of your body was now. Maybe you do need to take better care of yourself. 

Thinking over it, the door to the nurse's office suddenly burst open. 

* * *

Kageyama was slightly pissed.

He hadn't really seen you for like two weeks now. Usually, you would've asked to go out on a date or something by now. You always went straight home or to your club, you never visited him or the volleyball club anymore. It was like he was actively being avoided. He would catch glimpses of you with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi in the hallway, and sometimes you would make eye contact, but it never went beyond that anymore. 

He needed to find out why.

Did this have something to do with what Tsukishima said in practice the other time?

He walked up to your classroom and slide open the door, peeking in to see if you were there. 

"Heyyyyy, what's up? Need more help?" a voice called out to him. He recognised it as Tachibana-san. She seemed okay in the beginning, but she started to become slightly annoying in the way that she always stuck to him. 

"No."

With a simple reply, he kept looking for you, only finding that you were no where in sight. 

"If you're looking for (y/n), you came too late you idiot." another voice called out to him.

It was Tsukishima.

Talking to him always made Kageyama feel annoyed.

"The bell literally just rang. I am not late. In fact, I was allowed out of class early I'll have you know."

"Tch. That's not what I meant you oblivious King. Do you even realise what your stupid actions did to her? You didn't even try to reach out to her you big dumb oaf!" Tsukishima suddenly said that with a not-very-Tsukishima like outburst, shocking everyone. He hadn't even raised his voice slightly before, always preferring to speak in quiet snarky comments. 

"I have nothing left to say to a dumb King."

"Why you-!"

"K-Kageyama, Tsukki doesn't mean that. He's just kinda pissed right now." Yamaguchi intervened before it could get any worse, "She's in the nurse's office right now. She fainted in class so we brought her there. As for why she fainted, I think you should hear that from the person herself."

He was uncharacteristically serious for once.

Nurse's office? Why would you be there? More importantly, why did you faint?

He got there as fast as he could. 

* * *

Your eyes widened in shock as you saw a huffing, puffing Kageyama standing in the doorway. Did he run here or something? How did he know you were here? More importantly, what were you going to say to him? Was it finally time for him to break it off with you. 

You say that his eyes were looking at your hands, still trembling as you clutched the water jug. You slowly poured water into a cup before raising it to your lips and gulping down some water, you didn't wanna sound raspy. 

"H-Hey, Tobio." you managed to squeak out with a tiny voice.

"Why did you faint? Why have you been doing these two weeks? Are you avoiding me? What-" a torrent of questions came out from Kageyama's mouth, surprising you.

It felt like you hadn't really talked to him in so long. You hadn't seen his face up close in so long. Thinking back, these two weeks felt like the longest two weeks of your life. 

More tears started welling up, gosh dang, you would think that your body has a limit of tears it could produce, but no. 

"H-hey, why are you crying?"

Through the sobbing, you thought you should end this as quick as possible, "T-Tobio-kun, I think if you wanted to break up you should've just said it! Do you have any idea what it's been like for me these two weeks? If you're here to do that, then just leave. I get it. We're done." After saying that, you immediately lay down and faced the other way, not wanting to hear what he had to say afterwards. 

"I-I don't understand what you're saying, (y/n), why do you want to break up?"

Those words lit a fire in you.

Jumping up, you started yelling at him, "What do you mean?! Me? Me?! I'm the one who wants to break up? I see you with Tachibana, fine! I get called clingy by her, fine! I try just to initiate some physical contact with you and get rejected, fine! But-but-you...you called me clingy too, you just yelled with me. I just wanted to go home with you, surprise you...it just-hurt, okay? I don't care if you wanna go date her instead of me, fine! Just don't try to prolong it. I'm done! You didn't even try to contact me these two weeks. Do-do you know how long I thought about when you were going to break it off with me? At night, just thinking: It could be tomorrow! Maybe it's the day after! T-Tobio, I couldn't sleep. I couldn't do anything. I-I-"

Breaking down, you couldn't process anything anymore. Sobbing uncontrollably, you hugged your knees and bawled your eyes out, only quietening down when you felt two arms wrapping around you. 

"Tobio? Let go! Stop-"

"(y/n), please listen to me. Please." he said softly into your ear, rendering your protests to nothing. 

"I didn't know how much I hurt you. I'm so sorry. Please. I-I'll try to do better. I promise I'll be a better boyfriend. I'm so dumb for not noticing anything sooner. I should've paid more attention, I should've tried to initiate things more, I should've been more grateful for what I had. There's too many "I should've"s that if I tried to say them all I don't know when we would be able to go home. Just...(y/n), please. Give me another chance. I-I want to do better. I like you. I like you so much. I like you so much that I don't know what I'd do without you. I-I love you. Don't leave me."

You gasped as you heard what he just said. 

He slowly released you as you sat there, dazed because of what was currently happening. He covered your eyes gently and you felt him moving. He got closer and closer until...

A kiss.

A light feathery one. 

You barely felt it on your lips. 

But it was there.

He uncovered your eyes and looked at you hesitantly, worrying about how you would react. 

Emotions rushed into your heart as you looked up at the person who could make your heart break or make it flutter uncontrollably. 

"I love you too, Tobio."

**Author's Note:**

> hehe! i hope you guys enjoyed this fic, and if you have any specific plots or requests for smth please let me know!
> 
> if you liked his fic, please leave a kudos and comment!


End file.
